Rendezvous Again
by fanviki
Summary: Michael and Lincoln catch up with Sara.
1. Chapter 1

Sara didn't know how long she was sitting there, but it seemed like it'd been forever. She could hear the talking in the other room and knew it was coming from Michael and Lincoln. They'd been here for almost 2 hours. In those 2 hours Sara finally got to take a shower, meet Lincoln's son, and figure out that her father had left her the key to the exoneration of Lincoln Burrows.

They had met each other not more than 12 hours ago. Michael was just glad to see that was ok and the hug he gave her when they saw one another proved that. She saw Lincoln was smirking upon the reunion and averting his eyes. Sara apologized for leaving Michael in Gila and said she would explain everything that had happened when he asked what she meant on the message by saying "I need you to know that I'm not."

Although she knew Michael had figured something out when he saw freeze upon seeing Kellerman. Michael got her in the front seat with Lincoln and sat in the back with their guest. He didn't know what had made her freeze up like that but didn't bring it up and the fact that Kellerman was avoiding her eye and not speaking the whole time unless he really needed to got him even more curious.

Jane seemed pretty nice and helped Sara get cleaned up and provided her with clean clothing. LJ was just glad to be in his father's arms again and seeing his uncle alive and well. All this made her think of was that she wished she was in her father's arms.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she lifted her hand to wipe it away. She couldn't believe her father had figured it out. Whatever it was he had figured it out. He had trusted her in the end and tried to set it right. Better late than never, she thought. Glad that at least now Lincoln could be exonerated, and it would be thanks to her father.

She heard a knock on the door and looked up to find Michael peeking into the room through the small hole he just opened up. She looked up and gave him a small smile, playing with the hands in her lap. Michael smiled back and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

He studied her face. She seemed more relaxed since he last saw her. He guessed the food and a shower was exactly what she needed, what they all needed. She was wearing a pair of jeans a long sleeve black t-shirt Jane had left in her room. She had picked it from the pile of clothes that was on the dresser of her room since it seemed the most her. She didn't know how Jane knew her size and what she would need but she was grateful. Her hair was still damp from her shower, making her shirt a little wet too.

"What's the plan now?" Sara asked looking up into his blue eyes. Eyes that always seemed to captivate her, but she wouldn't let them, not this time.

"Um me and Lincoln will head up to Chicago day after tomorrow to get the tape." Michael said stepping further inside and sitting on a chair by the bed, and she turned her body to look at him.

"Isn't it dangerous. I mean if you're caught…."

"We won't be." Michael sad cutting her off.

"Because you have such a good track record so far. What if that FBI agent catches up with you again." She said, truly scared for his and Lincoln's life. She remembered his words _"He doesn't want to catch me he wasn't to kill me."_

"He won't." Michael said looking away from her.

"How can you be so sure, I mean if he figured out where we were going to meet then…."

"He's dead.." Michael said, shocking her into silence.

She was shocked and also scared to know what had happened. She knew neither Lincoln not Michael were killers but she guessed they'd be willing to do anything for one another. Hell Michael got himself thrown in jail, if you're willing to do that, what are you not? "What happened?" She asked once she found her voice.

"Your friend took care of it." He knew this would set her off and deliberately used it. He wanted to know what happened and this way was as good as any.

"He's not a friend Michael." Sara said, keeping her calm. She was sp grateful he wasn't anywhere near them and didn't know where they were. He was in a motel a few towns away, and they had waited a good amount of time to make sure he wouldn't follow them.

"So who is he?"

"He's what happened in Gila." Sara replied, twisting the ring on her finger, that was the only appropriate response she could come up with. She knew she would be able to talk about it now, she had already cried all out about that in the shower.

"What did happen in Gila?" Michael asked, ducking his head to catch her eye.

"I…." She paused shaking her head. "I was going to leave you. But when I was sitting in the car, I realized that I couldn't." She paused looking over at Michael for any sort of response but she got none. It was ironic, out of all the things he owed her an explanation for she was the one giving one. "I couldn't even start that car and I was going to go back. I did, but when I walked out of the car...he was there. Waiting for me." She paused looking down at the gray carpet on the floor of the many of the guestrooms in this place. "He took me in his car and drove to some motel, I couldn't even tell where. I was blindfolded. He took me in there and um, well he tried to get information out of me."

"Then what?" He asked as he clenched his jaw. He could only imagine the things he had done to her but he wanted to hear it from her.

"He ran a bathtub full of water. Ducked me into it, hoping I would break down." She looked up at him. "Don't' worry I didn't."

"I wasn't worried." Michael said with a sigh, and looked into her eyes. "But there's more than that isn't there?"

Sara nodded slowly. "After he realized he wasn't going to get things out of me that easily he used an iron." Michael moved the chair closer to her and reached a hand out to touch her but then pulled it back, thinking against it. "Then eventually he just let me go, into the tub."

"How did you get away?" Michael asked his voice was now horse.

"He left the bathroom and I was able to reach the plug with my teeth and by the time he came back I was already out." She shook her head and a small smile appeared on her lips. "I actually hurt him pretty badly with an iron to his chest. Then grabbed my bag and jumped out the window."

"Sara…" Michael started to say.

"By then I had figured out what he wanted was the key I found with my dad." Sara said as she shrugged. "That's how I got the bruises."

He got up from the chair and walked over, sitting right next to her. "I am so sorry." He really hoped he wasn't moving too fast but he would let her judge that. He heard Sara sniffle and felt her lean forward, resting her head on his chest. He slowly placed a hand on her back. At first she stiffened under his touch but then she relaxed and fully leaned her body into his. He rubbed her back up and down slowly.

"I know you are." He heard her whisper as she pulled away from him gently, but not enough to make him pull away his arms. Her gaze fell from his eyes down to his lips for a mere second before she turned her attention back to his eyes. Forcing herself to get those thoughts out of her head.

"I wish that I could fix this." Michael whispered and moved a hand up to her face to brush a hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Now that her hair was shorter, it escaped more and more. "I wish that I could fix all of it."

Sara chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her forehead resting on it and Michael's hand continued his constant motion. He felt her whole body shake against him and then a sob escaped her lips and she moved a hand up to her mouth to clasp it shut. Michael shock his head in regret. He knew this was all because of him. All of this. All the suffering he was causing her, all the deaths left at his wake, it was all on him. He moved another arm around her pulling her into him, letting her cry into his chest. Giving her whatever it was that she needed at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Michael opened his eyes there was a weight on his chest. He looked down, trying to move as little as possible to see whether or not Sara was still asleep. She was. Michael leaned his head back down on the mattress. This wasn't the most commutable position but Sara was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her.

Michael's arm was still around Sara's waist, and Sara's hand was on his chest, while her head lay right by his heart. His feet were resting on the floor while one of hers was scooted behind her and another on the floor.

Michael was wondering how long they had been asleep. He noticed it was already dark but he couldn't check his watch. He moved his head and looked down at her while she was asleep. She looked so peaceful, he couldn't remember the last time he ever saw her so calm. It must have been when he kissed her. That genuine smile of hers appeared in his head and he smiled to himself, remembering that day. Wishing he could do it again. And wondering if she would ever let him get that close to her again. Sure she trusted him with her life, but with her heart, was a whole other story.

Sara opened her eyes slowly, getting used to the lighting in the room. She licked her lips slowly, moving her head to try to figure out where she is and who's there with her. She moved away from the warm body slightly and saw that it was Michael, it was Michael and he was watching her.

"Hi." He whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence of the room.

"Hi." She mimicked. She felt him remove his arm from her waist and it left her feeling a little cold. She sat up and rubbed her face as Michael remained in his position and checked his watch. "What time is it?"

"9:24." Michael answered as he moved to sit up as well. He leaned his hands behind him leaning on them as he stretched his legs out. "How'd you sleep?"

Sara nodded slowly and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't even imagine what she looked like right now. "Pretty good." She saw Michael smile, in that Michael way. "You?" She countered.

"Me too." He answered. Michael rose to his feet and brought his hands up to his shoulders as he bit his lip.

"You ok?" Sara asked him from her position on the bed.

"Yeah." He said. "My shoulders just…."

"Feel tense?" She asked and stood up walking up behind him.

"Hmm." Michael answered and he realized what Sara was about to do and he turned around quickly. "It's ok, you don't have to."

"Ok." Sara said and she looked down, a little embarrassed at what she just did. It seemed so natural to want to massage his discomfort away. But she realized it wasn't that easy, and she couldn't believe she had forgotten that part.

"Um, listen." Michael said looking toward the door and back down at Sara and she looked up at him. "I'm starving." He said with a chuckle and Sara smiled slightly. "I can't even remember the last time I ate, so how about we go get some food."

Sara chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, food would defiantly be good."

"Ok." Michael said with relief in his voice. He opened the door for her and she walked through. Michael closed the door behind him and followed Sara down the hallway toward the kitchen. He saw most of the lights were off, just the kitchen one on, to provide some light to the place. "Let's not wake them all up." Michael whispered behind her.

Sara felt a shiver go up her back when she heard Michael whisper those words. His breath on her ear made her bite her lip and she nodded slowly. She knew her face was probably matching her hair right about now. "I hope the kitchen actually has some food."

"Let's check it out." Michael said walking around her and opening the fridge. "Jackpot." Michael said with a smirk and turned back to Sara.

"What'd you find?" She asked peeking through his arm.

"Lasagna." He said taking it out of the fridge, walking around Sara toward the stove. He opened it up, turned it on, and closed it turning back to Sara with a smirk on his face. "LJ said Jane is an awesome cook."

"Good, because I am…"

"Starving." They both said together. They both smiled at one another and Sara was the first to look away.

"I told you once that all the questions you had about me, they had answers." He saw Sara's head perk up and she was watching him. He's wanted to tell her everything for so long, and now he finally could. He could give her all the answers, no more lies. "I can give you those answers now."

He saw Sara shrug and shake her head. "I don't…..I don't even know where to start."

Michael nodded and leaned against one of the counters and Sara leaned against another one across from him. Michael looked down from her and started. "Well you already know that I'm not diabetic. I used Pugnac. Abruzzi is the one who took my toes. The elbow I caught during basketball was because I banged my head against the bars. I started the riot and I knew all the blueprints so that's how I was able to get to you. I only married Nika so that she could get a green card in exchange for her coming into prison to give a key card. I never touched her, inside or out of prison." He paused and looked up at Sara and saw that she was watching him with her mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

He wanted to stop and explain everything in detail but he knew he would do that later. She wouldn't let him not, but he had to get this out now. "I got the burn on my back because I was leaning against a heat pipe so a CO wouldn't discover me on my way back from psyche ward. I didn't really break down in solitary, I pretended so that you would send me to psyche so that Haywire could fill in the blank on the tattoo for me. Once that was done I needed you to get out of there." A small smile passed his face. "I made that ashtray so that maybe I could get you to smile, and it worked. And then you know about the key."

"Why don't you refresh my memory." He heard Sara say quietly.

"Sara…."

"You said you had answers for me." Sara said before he had a chance to talk his way out of it. "Own up to it Michael."

" I need the key." Michael said and he brought his hands together and rubbed his thumb into his palm. Sara noticed this, remembering she'd seen him do this twice before. Once when she suggested a diabetes test, and once more when she asked a CO to let Michael see Lincoln the day of the execution.

"I, I needed to distract you." Michael looked down and Sara closed her eyes, she had always suspected this but hearing him say it was a while other thing. "But when I kissed it….." He was shaking his head trying to find the right words. "I was the one who got distracted, and when I asked you to wait for me. That was real." He took two steps toward her and took her hands in his and she looked up at him. "I wanted to ask you for the key but you just, you looked happy and I just, I wished that maybe you and I could have something in the future. It was like the whole plan flew out the window and al I cared about was being there with you. Kissing you."

Sara was speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say and all she could do was lower her eyes away from Michael's. Eyes that just always seemed to confuse her. She didn't know how she was supposed to react but in that moment all she wanted was to feel the way she did when he kissed her.

Sara slowly raised her head up to look at Michael. His eyes were searching hers with uncertainty. Without giving it another thought Sara dropped his hands and looked down once more. She looked back up at him and brought her hand up to his cheek. Michael had a confused look on his face but when Sara's hand traveled to his neck and put pressure to bring him down toward her.

Sara bit her lip and then reached up to kiss him softly on his lips. It wasn't like the kiss back in the infirmary. That one was rushed and uncertain. This one was sure and steady. Slowly Sara brushed her lips against his, and that's when she felt Michael kiss her back. His hand went around her waist while the other one held the counter. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her lips to let him through. She added another hand to his cheek and ran her delicate fingers through his stubbly cheeks.

"Ding." They heard the oven sound and they both pulled away. They arms still around each other. Sara smiled and closed her eyes again, licking her lips, savoring the taste of him on her. Michael looked down at her and leaned his forehead against hers, kissing her quickly on her lips again. She smiled up at him and let her hands drop slowly and he followed suit.

Sara looked toward the over and then back at Michael. "Sorry, but I'm starving."

They both smiled at one another and Michael shook his head slowly. The tension between them was now gone. "Ok, let's eat."

"Let's eat."


	3. Chapter 3

They sat the table in silence as they got ready to eat. Michael got the drinks and Sara got the glasses. They sat down and Sara looked up at Michael's grinning face. She smirked and tried to wipe her smile away but his was just way too contagious.

"Stop that." She said looking down and picking up her napkin. She crumpled it up and threw it at him.

Michael laughed as he caught the napkin in his hand. He shook his head and aimed the napkin back at her. "Are you playing with your food Ms. Tancredi."

"Of course not." Sara said a serious look now on her face. "A napkin is not food."

"Oh, ok, I see how it is." Michael picked up a macaroni with his fork and aimed it at Sara.

She shook her head and raised a hand up to her face. "Don't you dare.

"Don't I dare?" Michael challenged.

"Michael." Sara said and she slowly got up from her seat. "Look just put the fork down and no one needs to get hurt." She said speaking slowly as if she was trying to get him to put down a weapon, although to her it was. She had just taken a shower and didn't feel like she should get dirty again.

"Well you know." Michael started getting up too and Sara began to move away from the table toward the living room facing Michael who was now walking toward her. "Maybe I want someone to get hurt." He said and he launched the food on the fork at her but she ducked and it missed her by an inch.

"Ohh, ok I see how it's gonna be." Sara said stopping and shaking her head, a smile on her lips. "Ok Michael, if that's how you wanna play it, let the games begin." Sara picked up the glass on the table now that she had made a circle around the couch and threw the water on him, hitting him straight in his face.

Michael gaped his mouth open and exhaled wiping a hand down his face clearing his vision. "Oh you did not just do that." He said and he launched after her almost catching her but she was able to get away in the last second coming around the couch again but she miscalculated and missed falling flat on her butt on the floor.

They were both laughing now and Michael was shaking his head as he came toward her and offered her his hand to help her up. He didn't have a firm grip and all it took was for Sara to give a harsh pull and Michael came tumbling down right on top of her.

He heard Sara exhale under him as he fell on her, almost immediately he rose himself up on his arms, still half resting on her. They were both laughing loudly as they stared into each other's eyes and when their laughed died out their gaze remained on one another.

Sara studied his eyes, his deep blue eyes as Michael bore into her hazel ones. Her hair was now in messy curls, falling behind her head. Michael's gaze shifted from her eyes down to her lips and back up a few times. Sara gave out an uneasy chuckle and moved a hand up to her hair and pulled a stray hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

They were so into their staring that they hadn't heard a door in the hallway open and Lincoln walk toward them. He looked at the scene in front of him and smiled. He always knew there was something between Michael and Sara and it took them damn long to admit it.

"Hmm." Lincoln cleared his throat leaning against the doorpost dividing the living room and the kitchen. Michael looked up and saw Lincoln watching them with a raised eyebrow and immediately raised himself off Sara. He offered her a hand pulling her up with ease, Sara smirking at him. "What are you two doing?"

Sara turned around toward Lincoln, her cheeks almost matching her auburn hair as she looked down. Michael rolled his eyes and looked over at Lincoln. "Nothing, we were just gonna eat some dinner."

"Oh." Lincoln said nodding and pointing to the floor where they were just lying a few moments ago. "Is that what you kids call it these days."

'Linc." Michael said walking toward him with a look that told him to shut his mouth.

"Well I was just going to get a drink, why don't you two get back to what you were doing." He said nodding. He walked to the fridge, got a water bottle out and walked back toward the room which he shared with LJ. He looked back at the last moment and winked at Michael before shutting the door behind him.

Michael looked back at Sara and smiled weakly. Sara let out a soft chuckle and shook her head looking around them.

About an hour later, when they were finished eating and cleaning up Michael walked Sara down the hallway. He shut all the lights behind him and she stopped in front of her door leaning against it and turning back to Michael. He put a hand next to her head leaning on it.

Sara looked up at him. She could see the want in her eyes and she wondered whether he could see the same from her but she sincerely hoped not. Because if he did then he would know how badly she just wanted to invite him into her room and fulfill all those fantasies she's had since she first met him. She wanted to have him, even if it was just for one night, and maybe tell him how she felt about him by showing it to him.

Sara exhaled and looked around before focusing her gaze on Michael. "Goodnight Michael."

Michael nodded and moved his hand away from Sara. "Goodnight." He turned to walk away from her, but in a fleet of a second changed his mind. He turned back and completely surprising her he kissed her. He kissed her with such passion and want she was sure she sensed it and would push him away in a second. He was very surprised when he felt Sara kiss him back and placed a hand on the spot between his shoulder and neck.

Michael's tongue dove into her mouth and his hands moved to her waist, pressing her closer to him and he heard a soft moan escape Sara's mouth. He pulled back slowly, so slowly that Sara barely even realized it. But when she only felt air instead of his soft lips she slowly opened her eyes and stared into his.

Sara licked her lips and smiled up at him and Michael leaned his head so he could catch her eye. He had a lovesick look in his eyes as he tried to read her expression. Sara moved her hand to his neck, wrapping it around it as she used the other one to reach the doorknob behind her and push the door open.

She used her hand to guide Michael through it with her, walking herself backward inside the room and Michael shut the door behind him with his foot not breaking their eye contact for even a second.

Michael moved his hands up and down Sara's sides causing Sara to move closer toward him, pressing herself against him. "Sara." Michael said shaking his head. "Are you sure you want to do this, because if we do…."

"There's no going back from it?" Sara asked. Michael nodded.

He smiled down at her sweetly. "I want to, you know that, but I don't want to do something that you will later regret. Something that will hurt us both later."

"You know Michael, there are a lot of things that I regret. But I don't think this will be one of them."

Michael nodded and leaned his forehead to rest on hers. "Good."

Sara chuckled and he felt her breath on his face. "You have something right?" She asked looking up at him.

Michael closed his eyes for a brief second then opened them again with a mischievous smile on his face. "I'll be back in a sec." He whispered, and then he was gone.

It took Sara a second to realize what just happened. She looked around the room and back at the open door from which Michael just walked out of. She sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. Her heart beat was defiantly irregular and she didn't need a stethoscope to tell her that.

Michael returned a moment later holding a foil packet in his hand and a smile on his face. He closed and locked the door behind him holding the condom between his fingers for Sara to see. She smiled and leaned on her elbows to support her as she moved up the bed, slipping her shoes off at the foot of the bed.

Michael watched her as she leaned back on the pillows, awaiting for him to join her. He licked his lips and got rid of his shoes and socks as he walked toward the bed. His knees hit the for of the bed and he kneeled on it. Sara smirked and realized this was just taking way too long. She rose up slowly and crawled toward him, stopping in front of him.

She bit her lip and moved her hands to his shirt, unbuttoning it one at a time. Not too fast or too slow, but apparently it was too slow for Michael because he leaned his head back biting his lip hard. Sara smiled at the reaction she received as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his long arms, revealing his white t-shirt but his tattoo covered arms. She looked back at him and he met her eye when she reached for the hem of his T and pulled it over his head in a quick motion.

His tattoo was out in the open for her to see and she studied it. Looking at every curve, ever image, studying it, memorizing it. She felt a hand grab the back of her neck and pull her head back to look up at Michael.

"How about we do that part later." Michael offered moving his hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly peeled it away from her body, throwing it over his shoulder. He was met with Sara's beautiful body but also her bruises covering a good part of her stomach and sides. Michael shook his head as his eyes filled with regret as he trailed a slow finger over her bruises, careful not to hurt her.

"It's ok." Sara said reassuringly. "It looks a lot worse than it is." Michael shook his head but Sara pressed. "Really, it barely even hurts."

Michael leaned his forehead against Sara's and Sara looked up at him before closing her eyes and kissing his again. Just as passionately and with the same want as before. Michael's hands roamed her back pulling her closer. The condom between Michael's fingers was taken away by Sara and she slipped it into her jeans, the waistband of her underwear holding it tight.

Sara's hands traced the waistband of Michael's pants and she moved her hands to his waist, her thumbs dipping into his pants while she pulled him down over her. Spreading her legs apart, so he can rest between them. He could already feel her wetness there.

Michael pulled away from Sara, looking deep into her eyes. He kissed her right near her mouth and then trailed his kissed down her jaw line and neck, all the way down her chest, through the curve of her breast until he reached her belly button. He dipped his tongue inside of it, then kissed the skin right under it, sucking it a little more than any other part he focused on.

Sara pushed into the bed and arched against him. Such a simple action from him got such an incredible response made her wonder just how far he could push her. She moved her hands to the front of his pants and undid his belt. Then she pulled the zipper down, causing Michael to move away from her and breathe out hard against her.

Sara smiled and kissed him quickly on his mouth as she kept his gaze pulling his pants down. Her hands grazing his thighs as she pushed the pants as far as she could and Michael kicked them off, bracing himself on his arms over Sara. She dragged her hands back to his boxers but Michael shook his head and sitting up slightly he grabbed Sara's waist pulling her up.

He ran his hand up and down her back until he reached her bra and opened it with a skillful hand. The bra straps fell down her shoulders and Michael kissed each shoulder as he peeled the bra away. Sara feel back onto the bed, and Michael followed kissing her neck again.

Michael's hands moved to her waist and unbuttoned her jeans and he pulled down the zipper. The cool air against her wetness caused Sara to arch up against Michael and he pulled her jeans down further and he moved his mouth to her waist kissing her skin right above her underwear. He saw where she had placed the condom and moved it away putting it on the bed next to him. He peeled the wet underwear off her and he heard her moan his name, making Michael smile.

He dragged it off her legs making her completely naked in front of him. His face was resting centimeters away from hers and he could see she was breathing deeply, trying to keep herself in check. Michael smiled against her lips and whispered. "It's ok."

Sara chuckled and moved her hands back to his boxers, dragging them down his legs as far as her arms would let her and Michael took over from there, kicking them off. Sara bit her lip as she picked up the condom from the bed and held it between her fingers meeting Michael's eyes.

"So, where exactly did this come from?"

Michael smiled and leaned down into her. "Something Lincoln handed to me yesterday."

Sara laughed and shook her head. "I don't even know what to think of that."

"It's ok, you don't know have to." He laughed with her kissed her again as Sara's arms went around his neck, unfolding the package, throwing the foil away somewhere and holding the rubber in her hands.

She pulled back from him and unwrapped her arms moving them to him and rolling the condom on. Michael jerked on contact but controlled himself well. He looked down into Sara's eyes and nodded at her as if asking her permission one last time. Sara nodded, granting it as he delved into her. He moved inside slowly and then pulled back too fast. He heard Sara groan and he delved in again, this time further in, almost halfway through but he pulled out again.

Sara shook her head and moved her hands to Michael's neck pulling him to her, sending him the message. This time he moved inside her fully causing her to moan loudly and Michael kissed her swallowing the moan with his tongue as he began to move inside of her slowly and gently.

Sara pulled away from the kiss and licked her lips. "It's ok, I won't break." She whispered. He could hear how on edge her voice was and he wondered if his would sound the same if he opened his mouth right now.

Michael nodded and moved into her faster, setting a quicker pace which Sara was more than happy to follow. Pretty soon she gave into her climax, Michael following her moments later. He collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her shoulder, kissing her sweaty skin. Sara smiled bringing her hand to his scalp as she kissed the side of his neck. Both of them wishing this feeling could only last forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rendezvous 4**

When Sara opened her eyes she found that she was once again alone. Bringing a hand up to her face to rub away some sleepiness she tried to remember whether last night was real or just a dream. Picking her head up she found a small, white crane on the pillow next to hers. She smiled and opened it up. It was Michael's handwriting.

_Hey, I didn't want to wake you._

_Come out whenever you're ready._

_Michael_

Fifteen minutes later Sara walked out of the bedroom. She could hear arguments coming from the room she knew to be the study. It was a man's voice. Sounded a lot like Michael's, but stronger, by now she knew it to be Lincoln's. The other voice was defiantly Jane's. She couldn't tell what they were arguing about but she could tell they were both on their verge.

Lincoln had told them the story of how he met Jane on the drive in, and Michael's comment about how any woman that could butt heads with him and live to tell the tale was defiantly the one for Lincoln couldn't escape her mind. As soon as they walked in she could tell there was an attraction there. But with being on the run she guessed that would be the last thing on either of their minds. Although the same thing could defiantly not be said about her and Michael.

Sara took a turn away from the shouting and towards where she could hear the TV playing. It sounded like old reruns of ER. She used to love that show. It was about the only one she actually watched. It was like a constant to her no matter what. Crazy that that's what a TV show was to her. But she guessed that's what life led her to.

Walking into the living room she saw LJ and Michael sitting there watching TV. Michael heard shuffling of footsteps and turned around to see who it was. Seeing that it was Sara brought an immediate smile to his face. For Sara it was contagious and she grinned back at him.

"Morning." Michael said getting up from his seat and walking a mere two steps to Sara. He wanted to lean over and kiss her but with LJ right there he didn't want to make her uncomftable.

"Morning." Sara said smiling at him as she bit her lip lightly trying to push away her smile.

"Morning." LJ said from his seat on the couch. He didn't even remove his eyes from the TV. He somehow found that an old episode of ER he saw about 100 times was more interesting then whatever it was that those two were doing.

"Morning LJ." Sara said not removing her gaze from Michael's eyes. She noticed that his eyes were a lot greener in the morning than any other time of day. His eyes would usually be a gorgeous shade of blue, but sometimes it was like a deep river green. And now it was even greener than ever.

"Breakfast?" Michael asked, using his hand to divert her body toward the kitchen. She felt a rush run through her just like every time Michael touched her. She followed his with a nod. "How'd you sleep?" Michael asked as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Great." Sara said taking the cup from him with a smirk on her face. Michael gave her a knowing smile. "I think it may have had something to do with the company." She added with a shrug.

Michael nodded. "How about French toast?"

"Sounds great." Sara said. "Did you eat already?"

"Yeah, I woke up a while ago." Michael said setting a plate down in front of her.

"Thank you. When did you wake up?" She asked as he took a seat across from her at the table.

"Um around seven I guess." He shrugged.

Sara pretended to choke on her French toast and she coughed a little. "You woke up at 7 AM when you don't have anywhere pressing to get to?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah well, I guess I'm just used to it."

"You're lucky it was seven and not five or six like he used to." LJ said walking into the kitchen. He knew he might have been interrupting something, but knowing his uncle was leaving tomorrow without him he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible seeing as how he didn't know if he would ever see him again.

"LJ." Michael said rolling his eyes.

Sara took a sip of her coffee. "Insomnia?"

Michael started to shake his head but LJ answered for him once more. "Well it was never diagnosed but we all think it is."

Michael shook his head and took a look at Sara. She had a smile on her face as she watched LJ talk about his uncle. It's easy to see the love this kid posses for the uncle he once thought abandoned him. She remembered when they first walked in after an intense hug between father and son followed by a major one between LJ and Michael. After LJ pulled back he saw him punch Michael lightly and told him if he ever did something like that again he would throw him into jail himself. Michael smiled and hugged him again while he met Sara's eyes.

He was always doing that, she noticed. He would often just look over at her at a random moment and keep looking at her until she looked back. It was as if it was his way of checking in on her.

"So Sara, where'd you go to school?" LJ asked after a silence passed and look that could kill from his uncle.

"Um, Northwestern." Sara said taking another bite of the French toast.

"Oh, that's cool. That means you and Uncle Mike might have met up once. I mean Loyola and Northwestern is like next door or something right?" LJ asked looking between the two.

"Yeah, right." Michael said his mind fleeting back to their conversation and a smile appeared on Sara's face.

LJ looked confused between the two. "Am I missing something here?"

A crash was heard coming from the far side of the house. All three of the jumped and looked at one another.

"Did that…..did that sound like something sliding down a wall?" Michael asked a grin appearing on his face.

"No, you don't think…?" Sara asked tailing off when Michael nodded.

LJ looked between the two and rolled his eyes. "Oh G-d, I am stuck with the world's craziest couples."

Sara sat on the back porch. Her knees drawn up to her chest as if protecting herself from the world. All her thoughts focusing on one man, Michael Scofield. She didn't know when she became that girl but she had. The one who spend her every waking moment thinking about a guy, thinking of what he was doing, thinking. It was crazy that the first man she had ever felt that about was a man who lied to her about everything from the moment she met him.

It wasn't that she wasn't used to men lying to her. If anything it was the opposite. It was unusual for a man not to be. There was always a reason behind them being with her and somehow she had gotten used to it. Until Michael. He was the first one that seemed to just like her for her, with nothing in return.

Crazy how wrong she was, he had also wanted something. Only what he wanted wasn't something like drugs or needles but a chance at saving his brother's life. At first she was mad, how could she not be. But she came to terms with it, realizing that's what made this man who he was. She always knew Michael didn't belong in Fox River and she was happy to find out that she was at least right on that one.

She wondered how it would be to just be here with Jane and LJ while Lincoln and Michael went off to gather whatever it was her father left behind. She wondered if she would become friends with Jane, would they bond over falling for the brothers? Would LJ still be that incredibly sweet kid who did everything he could to put her at ease since they first arrived? She guessed she would.

Sara wondered how she would be able to be here without Michael. The only person left in the world who she trusted with her life, and maybe even with her heart. She couldn't let him leave without her. She couldn't let him go uncover whatever it was without her. It wasn't fait. She was just as involved as them now and she deserved to know it, everything.

"Sara?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned to see LJ watching her with the door slightly open. "Um, lunch is ready if you're hungry."

"Thanks LJ." Sara said getting up from her seat and walking toward him.

"Though I don't know if you can call it lunch past 3 PM." LJ said with a hint of mischief in his eyes and Sara couldn't help but smile back at this kid. There was just something about him.

After lunch Sara retreated back to their room. She was trying to remember the last time she was so mad at herself. And then it clicked, when she found out Michael had lied to her. Except this time the pain was more self inflicted.

She couldn't believe she let herself fall for him again. Fall for him again knowing that he would leave tomorrow and she might never see him again. He could be caught or even worse killed. All to discover something her father had left them.

She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. She would go with him. It's not like they could exactly walk in there and get whatever her father left them. Both Michael and Lincoln were two of the most wanted men in America.

With the idea now burning in her mind she wanted to tell Michael. She knew he wouldn't be happy about this, but in the end she wouldn't exactly give him a choice. She walked out of the bedroom and saw Michael was sitting at the computer desk working on the lap top. LJ was nowhere in sight and neither were Lincoln and Jane.

Michael looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Sara. She gave him a tentative smile back and walked toward him. She sat on the chair close to his and studied the computer screen. It looked like an outside map of the cigar club where the safe deposit box was containing the tape which was the key to this whole thing.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah." Michael answered before Sara could even get the question out of her mouth.

"Wow." Sara said looking up at him and he turned from the computer screen to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"You're really got all this figured out, don't you?"

Michael smiled and shrugged. "I guess. I mean it's not like we can really just walk in there and roam looking for a lock box."

"Right." Sara said. She smiled at him trying to figure out the best way to start this with him.

"You've been avoiding me." Michael stated before Sara could say anything.

"No I haven't." She said shaking her head, knowing she was totally lying to him.

"Oh come on, if you want me to be honest this thing has to work two ways."

Sara lifted her head to look at him. "You really wanna know?" Michael nodded. "Ok, I was thinking I should go with you…" She could already tell Michael was not liking this idea. "..to Chicago."

"No." Michael said getting up from his chair.

"Ok, look just hear me out." Sara started to say turning her chair around to face him.

"No, because that is absolutely not happening. And it's not up for discussion." Michael stated with the tone of voice which she'd only heard from him once.

"Excuse me." She said folding one arm over another.

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I'm just not sure I understood you." Sara hated being told what to do and she wasn't about to make an exception for Michael.

"You are not getting any more involved in this."

"Open your eyes Michael, I already am involved." She said, now getting really pissed off at him. "This is not just you and Lincoln anymore, others are involved in this now."

"I know that." Michael said, trying to keep his voice level.

"Well, then adjust to the plan here." She shook her head. "My life has been turned upside down Michael and mine is not the only one."

"Don't you think I know that?" Michael yelled. "Don't you think I regret everyday what happened to you, and getting you involved in this." He took a step toward her and shook his head. "This is why I don't want you to have any further involvement."

Sara exhaled and shut her eyes for a moment. "Michael I don't know how I got this involved. But the truth is I am. I am so far into this, that there is no going back now."

"I want to fix this." Michael said, his voice now barely above a whisper.

"And you can." Sara said, taking a step closer to him. "By ending this. And I want to help you do that."

"It's too dangerous."

"And it's not too dangerous for you?"

"It's too dangerous for all of us, but I have to do this."

"So do I."

"No. No Sara, I'm not putting you in that kind of danger." Michael said shaking his head and he walked out of the room leaving Sara to look after him.


End file.
